


Hold Me

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Category: Bandom, House of Heroes, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning, this is just adorable self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Colin and Josh want to be the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCharise98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/gifts).



josh and colin fucking cuddled and it was the best shit ever and apparently tyler aj and tim were also there idk what they were doing probably like making out or something i dont fucking know are you happy charise will u stop bugging me to write this i already got a fic i need to write dude chill 


End file.
